I'll Save You
by LaurenAlways447
Summary: When Callie shows up at The Fosters, Brandon has an instant connection with Callie. Will he get her to open up about her past and save her? Or will he need saving too.
1. Chapter 1

Brandon's POV

I've always had a hard time reading people, like knowing if they like me, or if their sad, mad, angry things like that. The only exception to that was when I ran down the stairs of my house when the heard the front door open thinking it was my moms, but it was a girl about my age. She had bruises, cuts all over her skin, ratty closes, and a very sad look in her eyes and right then I had two sensations come over me. One was I could read her like really read her, I had a connection to her unlike anyone else, and two was I was made to help this girl.

I snapped out of my thoughts only to find this girl staring at me with a very skeptical look in her eyes. I smiled at her but she turned around very quickly. Thankfully my moms walked in just when it was getting really awkward just standing their looking at this girl.

"Oh Brandon, good you met Callie, she's going to be staying with us for a little while." Said Lena who then put a gentle hand on Callie's shoulder and right when her hand touched her shoulder Callie flinched back so frantically she fell back and bashed her head against the front door.

"CALLIE!" I yell right when I saw her eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

I have a searing headache, how did I get this, why can't I remember anything? Then all my memories flowed back to me, my foster parent abusing me, rapping me, child protective services, Lena and Stef, that guy who kept staring at me, banging my head on the door when Lena put her hand on my shoulder. God why did I do that there not going to do anything to me but it was in-stinks . Why am I so messed up. I felt myself drifting off in my thoughts until my mind went blank.

Brandon's POV

I've been sitting next to Callie's bed waiting for her to wake up for the past 4 hours. Just then Jesus my foster brother brother walked in. "Hey I heard what happened to Callie." "Is she all right?"

"She will be." I replied, just as my phone made a little beeping noise. I checked the screen and saw it was from my girlfriend Taliya.

"Hey baby want to come over I'm home alone ;)." It read.

"I looked at sleeping Callie and then back at my phone and replied. "Sorry cant tonight maybe another time I'm really sorry." Then I turned off my phone so I won't have to here from Talya again right as Callie began to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV

I woke up only to find Brandon's hand resting on my arm and his eyes looking down at me. "Hey, your awake." He said as he hand me some Advil and water for my headache. "Thank you." I said quietly as I swallowed the pills.

I sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was normal size with two closets, a dresser, a connecting bathroom, a piano in the corner with sheet musical scattered all around the floor around it, a guitar next to it, and two beds. As I was processing this Lena walked in. "Oh, good Callie your up I'm so sorry if I startled you but we should get you ready for bed, so come with me, and Brandon there's a plate of food in the kitchen for you because you missed dinner so go eat and then get ready for bed, remember its a school night! Said Lena as I got off the bed.

I followed Lena downstairs and into the bathroom. She handed me a towel, and a pair of pajamas. "Here you go Callie, you will be sleeping in Brandon's room for now I hope that will be ok." My heart started to race thinking about what had happened at my old foster home but I didn't want to show it so I just nodded as I got into the shower.

I got out of the shower, got dressed, and headed back up to Brandon's room. I walked in, sat on the empty bed and looked across the room at a sleeping Brandon. I smiled as I curled under the covers and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon's POV

I was awoken by tiny sobbing sounds coming from the other side of the room. I looked at the clock and it read 2:34 am. I sigh and quietly get out of my bed and went over to Callie's bed. I gently shook her warm body and whispered Callie until she finally woke up. She jolted straight up and looked at me with such horror in her eyes until she finally realized it was just me and not what she was dreaming about and calmed down.

"Are you alright." I whispered so I wouldn't wake anyone else up int he house. "Ya, fine sorry I woke you." Was all she replied. "What where you dreaming about?" I asked. "Nothing just go back to bed sorry for waking you again." She said as she turned over and buried her face in the blankets. I got up a little hurt and confused about what just happened but I knew I just needed to give her a little space and she will tell me when she's ready as I walked back to my bed and fell back asleep deep in my thoughts.

Callie's POV

I felt so bad for snapping at Brandon but I wasn't ready to tell him about my dream about Liam yet. He haunts me every night and it gets worse every day. I don't know how to handle it. I'm really scared that he's going to find me and hurt this family. I thought as I fell asleep.


End file.
